fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie Tanner
Stephanie Tanner Stephanie is the middle Tanner sister. She is an entertainer who loves to dance and make music. She adores her awesome nephews Jackson, Max, and Tommy Jr. On the fifth episode of Fuller House titled "Mad Max" Stephanie reveals to DJ that she is infertile and now wants to start a family. Relationships 'DJ Tanner (Sister)' DJ is Stephanie's older sister. When Stephanie is younger, D.J. was her role model. Before, she believed D.J. was born so she would have someone to play with. She is very curious about her social life and listens in on her phone calls, reads her diary and attempts to find her journals, which (as described by D.J. in the Season 3 episode Bye, Bye Birdie), contains her "hot stories". Stephanie and Michelle sometimes get into D.J.'s business together, shown to read her diary. She also borrows D.J.'s clothes many times while D.J. is taking showers and other times when she is not in the room. They get along better in the later seasons. 'Kimmy Gibbler (Friend)' Kimmy is annoying to most everyone including Stephanie. They would often make fun of each other (as they sounded like a great comedy team). Stephanie is more tolerable of her in the last couple of seasons, though they both constantly shoot insults at one another. It's thought to be normal of them; Kimmy once asked sadly if Stephanie was mad at her when she had not insulted her back. 'JD Fuller (Nephew)' Coming Soon 'Max Fuller (Nephew)' Coming Soon 'Tommy Fuller (Nephew)' Coming Soon 'Ramona Gibbler (Niece)' Coming Soon 'Steve Hale (Friend)' Stephanie likes Steve, but along with Danny, makes fun of how much he eats at their house. 'Danny Tanner (father)' Stephanie enjoys her father-daughter time when she is little. She has a stage where she only wants to be with Danny, and never wants him to leave when she is young. Danny is a typical over-protective dad when she starts dating. However, in the Season 4 episode Happy New Year, when Stephanie kissed Rusty, Danny did not seem to mind one bit (even though he only showed surprise and amusement on his part. 'Teri Tanner (Step-mother)' Coming Soon 'Jesse Katsopolis (Uncle)' Uncle Jesse is a major role model of hers when she is little. Jesse thinks that she is very cute, and has also taught her how to ride a two-wheeler. Stephanie gets Jesse to do a lot of things for her, as displayed below Then Stephanie later forms a band with Kimmy and Gia, making Jesse proud, but also making family differences emerge when Jesse proves to be an overbearing band manager. 'Rebecca Donaldson (Aunt)' Stephanie is glad when Becky comes into her life, having a motherly figure to look up to. They get along well. 'Joey Gladstone' Stephanie, perhaps, has the best adult-to-kid relationship with "Uncle" Joey. Joey helps her out quite frequently when she is younger. However, as Stephanie grows older they do not interact as much. Category:Females Category:Main Characters